Adentrandote al bosque
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Cuando las tinieblas llaman siempre busca la luz que te guiara, la que siempre esta alli para ti ella nunca viene como la imaginas, pero siempre te cuidara sin importar que, porque eres lo más importante que a su vida pudo llegar. DaiKen
1. Inocencia

**Hiii antes de que lean, esto no es yaoi es shonnen-ai, muy diferente, segundo me gusta esta pareja mucho, porque la verdad pienso que ellos maduraron uno gracias al otro, no es algo que pretendo que entiendan pero si lo entienden, me alegra asi que sean bienvenidos a leer, son dos capis nada mas, mañana subo el otro**

**Digimon no me pertenece eso re-obvioo, si lo hiciera, yo sería la señora Aussy de Ichijouji**

Cinco chicos yacían plácidamente en sus camas, el sol apenas era una línea naranja en el horizonte pero aun así, la chica mayor, armada ya dentro de unos jeans y camiseta corta, tomo una olla y cuchara de la pequeña cabaña y se propuso hacer un escándalo:

- ¡LEVANTENSE BOLA DE VAGOS! ¡YA ES DE DIA!

Todos se levantaron asustados por el estrepito ruido, un chico de cabello cobrizo estallo de la rabia en su cama.

- ¿¡Miyako has enloquecido! ¡Casi me matas del susto! Esa no es la forma de levantar...

- ¡Cállate Daisuke! -grito la chica y el obedeció, debió ser por su expresión -quería que se despertaran como es y ahora ya me imagino que no quieren volver a dormir ¿verdad?

- Si, si tu misión era despertarnos definitivamente lo lograste -dijo un chico rubio levantándose a tientas, aun un poco aturdido pero sin señales de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, así que la chica le sonrió.

La única chica que quedaba sin cambiarse fue al baño a hacerlo, mientras que los chicos se vestían en el dormitorio, que era un cuarto enorme con 6 camas.

- Em... Miyako-san podría ya sabe... Bueno ya se que no puede salir -el chico de cabello oscuro cada vez se sonrojaba mas -pero podrías cerrar los ojos o algo.

Los demás chicos se rieron, ella también lo hizo pero respondió.

- Está bien, de todas formas no es algo que desee ver, ustedes son como mis hermanitos... Eww -hizo un gesto de asco y se tapo los ojos.

Los chicos siguieron riendo y por fin acabaron, el clima afuera (donde estaba el comedor ya que dentro no cabía) apenas alcanzaba unos 20.C, por lo que todos se pusieron un suéter ligero mientras desayunaban un caldo calientito, hecho por el chico de suéter azul y googles.

- Rayos Daisuke cocinas de muerte -dijo la chica mayor.

- Yo le he dicho que algún día será famoso, y que cuando eso pase que no se olvide de mí -su amigo de cabello oscuro le sonrió al decir esto y el castaño poso un brazo tras su cabeza.

Todos se daban cuenta de que el solo bromeaba de esa forma con Daisuke, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pero las chicas sonreían y los chicos... Lo soportaban.

A Daisuke se le inflo un poco el ego con los halagos de sus amigos, pero Miyako se las arreglo para sacarle provecho a eso, haciéndole prometer que hiciera todas las comidas durante su estadía en aquel lugar, ella y Hikari se reían a escondidas de sus maldades, que llegaron desde ese simple truco hasta esconder los zapatos de Ken en un arbusto cerca del escape de gas de la pequeña cocina, sabían perfectamente que seria Daisuke quien mas los buscaría y los encontró... También encontró que sus googles se rompieran y su cabello no fuese el mismo de nuevo, Ken le sonrió y le dio las gracias, luego intento acomodar el cabello del chico ya que se sentía culpable por aquel desastre.

- Soy sonámbulo -admitió arrastrando el cepillo por las puntas del cabello de Daisuke -tal vez lo hice anoche y no recuerdo, perdóname.

Las dos chicas se destornillaban de la risa detrás de la cortina de una ventana, mientras el chico rubio y el más pequeño las miraban acusadoramente.

- Pff piensa que lo hizo dormido! -la chica mayor se retiraba las gafas para secar varias lagrimas acusadoras de la risa que brotaban de sus ojos.

- Y ahora intenta acomodar ese desastre de cabello de Daisuke-kun -la pequeña morena, también lloraba de la risa, se apoyaba contra la ventana y se sujetaba del brazo de su amiga.

- ¡Podríamos desnudarlos en medio del campo y aun así no serian capaces de saber que somos nosotras! -chillo la mayor que apenas podía respirar, la mas chica la calmaba mientras le recordaba el objetivo de aquel viaje, esta se calmo y le dio la razón, ya tendrían tiempo para molestar "al par de tortolos" luego.

Todos salieron bosque adentro, Ken no pudo hacer milagros así que el cabello de Daisuke siguió viéndose chamuscado, pero al menos con las puntas lisas. Al fin llegaron al corazón del bosque y Miyako saco un pequeño papel que envolvía tres aun más pequeños, carraspeo llamando la atención de sus amigos y empezó un premeditado discurso:

- Bien tropa, hemos venido a este "paseo de campo" solo para investigar la situación que nos ha advertido Koushirou-san, probablemente se abrió una puerta que solo se cerrara con nuestros D3, por lo que nos dividiremos en tres grupos donde se concentran los datos de esta montaña, por cuestiones de seguridad propongo que vayamos por las parejas que hacemos en nuestra evolución DNA ya que no sabemos si tendremos que llamar a nuestros compañeros digimons en algún momento... Espero que no -hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos pero continuo -si ven la puerta la cierran con el D3 creo que entienden como, si lo consiguen mandan un mensaje al terminal de alguno de los que vamos en pareja ¿dudas?

Nadie abrió la boca así que prosiguió a entregar los papeles que eran pequeños mapas que tenían como punto de partida el lugar donde estaban situados, Takeru e Iori fueron al este, Hikari y Miyako al norte, y el oeste quedo en manos de Daisuke y Ken.

El bosque encerraba secretos profundos e impenetrables, eso es lo que los seis amigos tenían presente, y también a lo que más le temían. Pero seamos realistas y démosle el protagonismo a los chicos mas calumniados del día, porque uno de ellos tenia la verdadera llave para cerrar la puerta que ahora estaba abierta, amaría decir que era del digimundo pero ¿A quien vamos a engañar?

La maleza hacia malas jugadas a los compañeros, el olor los mareaba y era imposible ver mas del rango de 3 metros que era proporcionado por la separación de los arboles, pero en aquel verde lugar se podía sentir como algo crecía y absorbía la poca calma que tenían.

Pero no se puede olvidar que ellos eran los mejores amigos del mundo, y el amor encierra aun más secretos que un bosque.


	2. Consciencia

Eran atraídos hacia un lugar que no señalaba el mapa, Ken se quedo pensándolo mejor arrecostandose a un árbol, le sudaba la frente y las manos, pero era un sudor frio, sentía como se le helaba el corazón, pero la cálida mano de su amigo le disipó un poco las dudas.

- Anda vamos a ver que hay allá, si nos atrae de esta manera es porque algo hay allí -replico el joven castaño dándole impulso.

- Pero...

- Ya, yo también tengo miedo, pero estoy contigo eso me calma y me da fuerza para seguir ¿a ti no te pasa eso conmigo?

Si, la pregunta se sentía algo incomoda de momento, pero el chico de ojos azules se incorporo, gano un poco de color y todo rastro de frio se desvaneció de el mientras caminaba con su amigo a través de aquel inmenso bosque.

La negrura era cada vez mas y mas densa, iban de la mano por el miedo a que si se separaran no podrían ver donde estaba cada uno, al cabo de 30 minutos de exhaustiva caminata vieron una luz a lo lejos, esta a pesar de iluminar el oscuro bosque daba una fría impresión, Ken sujeto aun mas fuerte la mano de su amigo y dio un paso atrás, temblaba de miedo.

- Daisuke, vámonos de aquí... Por favor -el chico caminaba hacia atrás con pánico -esto me da mala espina.

- Ken es nuestro deber cerrar esa puerta -la decisión era una de las cualidades determinantes de su amigo -vamos, te prometo que no dejare que te pase nada.

- Esta... Bien -no estaba muy seguro, pero el chico no tenia opción

Ambos estaban a escasos metros de la luz, pero al ver dentro se dieron cuenta que eso no era el digimundo.

- ¿Océano? -se pregunto el chico de googles extrañado, estaban en la cima de una montaña

- ¡AHHH! -un grito desgarrador salió desde lo más profundo del pecho del chico ojiazul, su amigo se estremeció pero lo tomo por los hombros.

- ¿¡Ken que te pasa! ¡KEN!

No paraba de gritar de aquella desgarradora manera, su amigo no tenia idea de que le pasaba, en medio de los gritos cayo arrodillado al piso y luego ya no sintió las sacudidas de su amigo, todo era extraño y confuso.

- ¿Donde estoy?

- ¿Y aun te lo preguntas, Ichijouji? -aquella voz la reconocía en cualquier parte incluso en aquella sepulcral oscuridad, a pesar de que ahora sonaba cortante... Fría

- Daisuke

- Si, si soy yo ¿y por qué demonios no te has muerto ya? ¡Que frustrante!

- ¿Eh? ¿Morirme?

- Si -la voz se hacia aun mas cortante y dolorosa -muérete molestia, estorbo, nadie te necesita, eres un estorbo.

- ¿Yo que? -decía el ojiazul sin poder ver nada, al borde de las lagrimas -pensé que tu me querías...

- ¿Quererte yo? -soltó una risa endemoniada -¿cuando? Quien iba a quererte, eres un estúpido, iluso, no mereces vivir.

- Yo... -no aguantaba mas, rompió en un llanto de profunda tristeza

- ¡Ken! -a lo lejos se oyó una voz suave y suplicante el chico dejo de llorar, y vio una pequeña luz en el horizonte, trato de alcanzarla

- ¿A donde demonios crees que vas? -dijo la maléfica y agria copia de la voz de Daisuke, Ken lo entendió al instante.

- Me largo de aquí, ¡no eres real!

- ¡Claro que lo soy! -gruño escandalosamente -regresaras ya veras Ichijouji, ¡te lo juro!

- ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero vivir porque tengo razones para hacerlo! Mis padres, mis amigos... Daisuke!

El chico castaño lloraba desconsoladamente y sostenía a su amigo en brazos, lanzaba mortales maldiciones sobre si mismo, no podía creer que hubiese sido tan tonto para obligarlo a acercarse a aquel lugar después de haber visto el pánico en sus ojos... Fue un idiota.

El chico volvió a recobrar el color en las mejillas y poco a poco a abrir los ojos, su amigo paro de llorar, y no supo que hacer si continuar llorando o reír.

- Dai... Daisuke

- ¡Ken estas vivo! -dijo abrazándolo y besándole las mejillas -¡pensé que te perdería! ¡Fui un idiota y no tengo perdón! ¡Lo lamento tanto!

- ¿Que dices? Gracias por salvarme -dijo sonriéndole y dándole un gran abrazo -fuiste mi luz, siempre lo has sido, lo sabia

- ¿Tu luz? - se extraño el chico que también lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello

- Si, la que me da valor -dijo sin pensarlo -gracias por creer en mi, no se porque lo haces pero...

- Por algo pequeño y lindo, creo que lo llaman amor -dijo el castaño alejándose un poco solo para guiñarle un ojo, el ojiazul rio.

- -Cerremos esa porquería ¿quieres?

- Todo un placer

Ambos se levantaron, juntos de una mano y con la otra apuntando la luz del digivice en dirección a ese mar antinatural, hasta que eventualmente desapareció.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y rompieron a llorar de nuevo, pero con sonrisas en sus rostros, que día aquel...

- ¡Daisuke-kun, Ken-san!

Resonaba la voz de una chica a lo lejos de la mano de un chico un poco mas pequeño, atrás corría otra chica de la mano de un chico rubio.

- ¡Miyako-chan... ¿Que demonios te paso? -preguntó al ver el estado de su ropa y piel

- Una cosa nos persiguió... Aparte que me caí varias veces... Por venir a ayudarlos -dijo entrecortadamente mientras trataba de respirar -¿están bien?

- Mejor que nunca -repuso Ken -cerramos la puerta pero eso no llevaba al digimundo...

- Lo sabia eso fue lo que sentí Miyako-chan! -dijo la chica mas pequeña

- El mar oscuro ¿eh? Que bueno que estabas con Daisuke-kun -la mayor puso su mano en el hombro de Ken, este se rio.

- Larguémonos de aquí, no me gusta esta oscuridad -replico el chico rubio que fue al frente junto con el mas pequeño, las dos chicas en medio y los otros dos en la retaguardia.

Les importaba nada que sus amigos voltearan a verlos, estaban felices de tenerse y de poder vivir, iban sonrientes y con los brazos en los hombros del otro, la chica de lentes los vio y le sonrió a su compañera, esta hizo lo mismo y exclamo:

- Creo que no debemos molestarlos más Miyako-chan

- Si, por hoy que sean felices

Y así fue, porque jamás a ninguno de los 6 amigos les había parecido aquella cabaña tan cálida como aquella noche.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo jiji los veo luego bye!**


End file.
